


When You Play Games Like That

by breakingwho



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn, Unsafe Sex, but its mostly smut, but its okay they're both clean so, like a split second of fluff I guess, slutty bottom!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingwho/pseuds/breakingwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays the violin naked in his chair. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Play Games Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's probably already been done before, but I wanted a go at it. I think this is the dirtiest I've written and it'll probably only get dirtier from here. apologies for any stupid errors, I never have anyone check it because I'm such a rebel. Enjoy!

The clock had just struck ten in the morning. John Watson has been up for about an hour reading the paper and having cup after cup of tea. He was on his second sip of his fourth cup when the door of what was once just Sherlock's bedroom but now the both of theirs clicked open then closed and, leaning against the kitchen counter, watched a sleepy detective who was wrapped in just a sheet stomp to the restroom. When he reemerged with slightly more controlled curls (but not by much) he walked pasted John leaning against the counter without saying a word. The good doctor who was a bit of a playful tease at times took the last sip of his tea and stepped on the tail end of the sheet that was dragging on the floor. He was expecting Sherlock to grab at it to keep it from falling like last time, but now he let it fall from his frame and continued to walk to his chair with his hips swaying. John smirked, setting his cup in the sink. 

His eyes followed Sherlock's back, glancing down to his perfect bum then up the spine to his broad but thin, yet slightly muscular shoulders until Sherlock spun around and gracefully fell into his chair. His knees lazily parted as he picked up his violin and bow, looked up at John across the room and began playing. John felt a familiar throb behind his pajama bottoms as an idea danced in his head.

The night before Sherlock had been a teasing arsehole. Quite literally. The couple were in bed, Sherlock's chest pressed into the mattress and his bum in the air, wiggling in front of John. John was about to enter his ready boyfriend when Sherlock sighed, almost too dramatically, and turned himself around, with his legs outstretched, ankles crossed, and tapped his big toe against John's thigh.

"Hm, I'm not feeling it tonight."

"Excuse me, Sherlock wh-"

"Goodnight, John." Sherlock gave him a tight lipped smile before flopping to his side and covering that bare, beautiful skin with a sheet.

John knew he wasn't serious. He knew Sherlock just wanted to play games to keep their sex life on the tips of its toes. John guessed he appreciated that but not when they had spent over seven days without touching each other because of a case and all John wanted to do was pound his boyfriend until his genius (sometimes obnoxious) brain short circuited then hold him all night while he slept. But John grunted and retreated to the bathroom to finish himself off like he'd done for the past week and knew Sherlock would be doing the same under the covers.

Then the next morning John preformed his usual morning ritual. At around 8:30, he stretched and, despite that stupid act from Sherlock the night before, still pressed against Sherlock's back and gave him a kiss behind his ear. He then slowly inched out of bed, stretched some more, and went into the kitchen for some tea.

Now, he stood across the room from a bare arsed detective playing the violin and immediately went into action, sauntering his way over until he was directly in front of Sherlock and knelt. He gently palmed the man's flaccid cock and smirked when Sherlock took a sharp intake of breath and faltered on a few notes.

"Ah, ah." John grinned. "You are not to mess up while I suck you off and if you do, you're not allowed to come."

Sherlock inhaled, positioned the violin again, and began playing as he exhaled, excepting the challenge. John's grin didn't go away as he wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's semi hard cock and gave it a few slow strokes. He listened and watched as the man hardened in his loose grasp. John elevated his bottom from the heels of his feet to lean forward and take Sherlock into his mouth. He orbited his tongue around the head lightly at first then took him in as far as he could.

It only took two sucks for Sherlock to be completely hard and throbbing in John's mouth and John reveled in the effect he had on this hard headed detective. With one hand stroking parts his mouth couldn't reach, another groped at his balls and Sherlock sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. John moaned around his prick and when Sherlock felt the vibrations from John's mouth, he suppressed his own moan, a knee twitching and a finger slipped when switching to another string. He felt his cock fall from John's mouth with a satisfyingly wet sound and saw a smug grin on the other's face.

"You lose." John went to stand and walk away when he heard the instrument being cautiously tossed to the rug then hands grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him up onto Sherlock's lap and into a hungry kiss. Tongues made no hesitation to urge themselves between teeth as hips grinded into each other. Hands were grabbing, teeth were biting, and hair was being pulled with such ferocity that moans easily filled the flat. John leaned back to remove his shirt and fling it over his shoulders. One hand belonging to Sherlock slipped beneath John's sleep bottoms to rub at his erection while the other tugged the fabric down enough to just expose his arse and free his prick.

"Wait, lemme take these off."

"No." Sherlock held John by the hips. "Leave them on." He breathed between kissing and nipping at the other's torso. 

John whimpered when Sherlock trapped a pert nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it. His hands stayed occupied by running themselves up and down the blonde's back as fingers threaded through his soft curls. The heads of their cocks occasionally tapped one another and it stimulated both men all the more.

Sherlock traced one hand from his back to John's lips and prodded two fingers into his mouth. John tasted a saltiness and a hint of himself on Sherlock's fingers as he eagerly sucked at them. A hand in Sherlock's hair left that warmth to grab at Sherlock's wrist and pulled his fingers from his mouth.

"Sherlock, if I don't fuck you right now, I'm gonna scream."

"Scream all you want John because you'll be doing that anyway." Sherlock darkly laughed and slid two salvia slicked fingers into John. John swore and held onto Sherlock's shoulders, bowing his head, but allowing the intrusion. He relaxed as quickly as possible and threw his head back as the fingers started twisting, and thrusting, and scissoring to stretch him. 

"Sherlock, that's enough. Get your prick inside of me. Fuck me until I can't see anymore." John was holding Sherlock's jaw to make the man look at him.

"John, mornings make you quite slutty." Sherlock smashed his lips into John, removing his fingers and aligning his cock. "I love it." 

John bit his lip as Sherlock held his hips to help him seat himself on his prick. After the faint burning sensation reseeded John rolled his hips, eliciting a moan from Sherlock. 

"No, it's just you that makes me slutty." John laughed and began repeatedly lifting then lowering himself onto Sherlock, to which Sherlock held John's hips again but to keep him still and put his own efforts into fucking his boyfriend. John slumped forward until his forehead was pressed against Sherlock's and his eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open while Sherlock kept his own eyes open to watch the pleasurable expressions and sounds coming from John, hot breath masking his face.

Sherlock managed to find the footing to keep pounding into his army doctor at the perfect angle and let a hand stray from sweaty hips to John's leaking cock.

"Oh, jeeesus, oh-" John drew out the word only to have Sherlock shush him by forcing his lips into a devouring kiss as he jacked him off faster. John clenched himself around Sherlock, feeling a heat stir in his groin and rocked against Sherlock in time with his thrusts. John came first, his seed hitting Sherlock's chest and abdomen before Sherlock let go of his cock and wrapped his fingers into what short hairs they could on John's head, giving an aggressive thrust to bury himself and release inside of John.

They sat there, Sherlock's hands falling to the sides of the chair and concentrated on controlling his breathing as John lazily swirled a finger around his chest, spreading the come then having Sherlock just as lazily clean it off with his tongue. The air between them smelled overwhelmingly of musk and sweat so John carefully pulled off of a limp Sherlock, removed his trousers completely, and used his shirt to wipe what come had dripped down the back of his shaky thigh.

"C'mon, you hornyness." John playfully whipped Sherlock's knee with his shirt. "Let's get cleaned up." 

John tossed his own clothes onto his own chair and lead the way to the shower with a tired grin on his face.


End file.
